No More Questions
by KevinxoShelley
Summary: Somewhat of a sequel to 'Questions and Answers'. Clark and Dean protect Izzy from the dating world.


Hey everyone. As usual, I don't own Flashpoint and check out my profile for story ideas.

I know, another sequel. Just so there's no confusion (small story spoiler), the germs are cooties. Oh, and guess what: I was looking on youtube, and someone posted a deleted scene with Clark and Dean from the finale. You should check it out. I've only been able to find one other deleted scene for the show. It's with Sam and Jules, although it's not really a 'Sam/Jules' scene. Anyway, enjoy the story and thanks for reading.

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

''Izzy's new boyfriend is coming by to take her out,'' Clark huffed. ''I don't like him.''

''Here we go agian.'' Dean hung his head. ''Have you even met the guy?''

''Hey, I have an older brother's prerogative on who my sister dates, alright.''

''So you haven't met him.''

''No. I've heard of him. He just - he sounds like trouble to me, Dean.''

Dean regarded his friend closely. ''Maybe after you meet him -''

''Mom said I couldn't ask any questions. Not after what happened last time.''

A gleam sparked in Dean's eyes. ''Well ... who said you had to _ask_ anything.''

''What are you getting at?''

''Look, it's like what they taught us at the academy: always trust your gut feeling, because it's usually right. You and I both know how this works. Your Mom greets they guy, leaves him on the porch and calls up to Izzy. Izzy will probably want to be a little 'fashionably late', and make him wait a bit. You and me can sneak down in between then, and say hi. If my gut feeling matches your gut feeling, I'll tap your foot with mine and ... will figure something out as we go along.''

''Mom will kill us, though.''

''If it saves your sister a little heartbreak,'' Dean trailed off and shrugged his shoulders. ''Older brother's prerogative, right?''

''Yeah. You do know I have that with you too, don't you?''

''What. Your only, like what, two months older. It doesn't count.''

''Oh, it counts. Like that girl you was checking out yesterday, she's bad news.''

''No she's not.''

''That book she was looking at; she stole it.''

''Did you report her?''

''Yeah, that's why you can't date her - she's preoccupied right now.''

''Your a pain, you know that?''

''No. I have a prerogative.''

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

Clark and Dean hid behind a wall, while Mrs. Lane called up to Izzy. After she went to the kitchen, Clark turned and whispered over his shoulder, ''Now's our chance.'' They quietly snuck out the front door, and saw Izzy 'potential' boyfriend trying to look cool by leaning against the railing.

''Oh, hi,'' he said, straightening up. ''I'm just waitng for Izzy. I'm her boyfriend, Justin,'' he said, thrusting his hand forward to shake. ''I've heard alot about the two of you.''

''Really. I wouldn't think you'd want to pick her up at her house after all the things she must've said. I'm Dean by the way, this is her brother Clark,'' Dean said, shifting the attention off of him so he could tap Clark's foot.

''Yeah, well, I'm the kind of guy who wants to meet the family first,'' he said, leaning against the railing again.

''That's usually a guy's first mistake,'' Clark said stoicly.

Dean coughed to regain Justin's attention. ''You know I'm really surprised Mrs. Lane is allowing Izzy to go on another date, especially after the last date. Whew. Poor kid, she had if rough for a while.''

''What do you mean,'' Justin asked quizzically.

Picking up where Dean left off, Clark said, '' Oh, she's very suseptable to germs. Especially this one kind - it lays dormant more in men. I mean we're all fine, because you know, we're family. The last few guys though, made her really sick.''

''You wouldn't mind us testing you, would you?'' Dean asked. ''We just want to make sure she's safe.''

''I guess not,'' Justin said, looking back and forth between them. ''What do I need to do?''

''Oh we just need a few samples from you. You know, to send to a lab,'' Dean said, pulling out a bag and unzipping it. ''We'll just do the first few to see if anything pops up. Now, I'll need just two strands of hair with the root intact.''

''Ow,'' Justin said, rubbing the back of his head.

''There we go,'' Dean said, using the tweezers to put the hairs in a sandwich bag and marking it. ''You know, you have a really nice hair color. What is it, auburn?''

''Here,'' Clark handed Justin two tissues. ''Blow anything from your left nostril into one and anything from your right nostril into the other.'' Clark waited for him to blow and held up a sandwhich bag to collect it, then sealed it shut. ''Good, now the other one.''

Holding out another tissue, Dean said, ''I'll need you to cough into this.''

''After that,'' Clark said, ''I'll need you to rub these cotton swabs in your ears. Seperate bags, just like with your nose.''

''Okay, this should be good for now.'' Dean said zipping up the bag. ''We'll need you to take some more test later. You know, peeing in a cup and such, but this is enough to get the process started. We'll head to the lab now,'' making his way over to Clark's car.

''Now, it's okay to hold hands - just make sure you use hand sanatizer before and after. Please, no kissing, or accidently coughing or snezzing in her face whatsoever. We don't need her sick again.'' Clark gave Justin's back a slap and nodded. ''You're a good man. Have fun on your date.'' Clark got in the car and cranked it up.

''Let's get out of here,'' Dean said, politely smiling and waving out the window at the suddenly pale Justin.

Driving in a circle to where they were parked on the other street, they saw Justin pacing back and forth on the porch. ''I'll give him 15 more seconds,'' Dean said.

''I say 10,'' Clark shook hands with Dean while keeping his focus on Justin. Sure enough, 10 seconds was counted before they saw the boy sprinting away as fast as he could. They saw him round the corner, just as Izzy stepped out on the porch. She looked around before heading back inside.

''Your mom's probably gonna call soon -'' Dean was interrupted by the vibrating sound of Clark's phone. ''Don't answer it. Let's head over to the mall, and we can call her back in there. That way, we can say we didn't hear it over all the noise.''

''Good alibi,'' Clark complimented as he turned the car.

''It comes with the territory,'' Dean smirked. ''Older brother's prerogative?''

''Oh, yeah,'' Clark said, fist bumping his friend.


End file.
